


I Don't Wanna Be Your Packmate, Baby (Orange)

by Finnoola



Series: The Meaning of Flowers [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Arguing, Flashbacks, Flower meanings, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Insecurity, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Pining, alpha!chan, i made this angstier than intended, oh god i think i gave chan a complex IM SO SOrry, omega!felix, omg so much pining pls help them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnoola/pseuds/Finnoola
Summary: 'Orange'1. Is the colour between yellow and red on the spectrum of visible light.2. Is associated with social and political movements, and most people ascribe orange to feelings of amusement, warmth, and enthusiasm, but is also considered alarming, unconventional, and vulgar.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: The Meaning of Flowers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1328759
Comments: 3
Kudos: 176





	I Don't Wanna Be Your Packmate, Baby (Orange)

**Author's Note:**

> heyo, it me, finnoola here!
> 
> this is my very first chanlix, which happens to be a sort of sequel to my binsung fic, [Wolf Among Men (Yellow)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360896). Which are part of my series, [The Meaning of Flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1328759). 
> 
> you really don't need to read the above fic for this story to make sense, so you can check it out if you want to! 
> 
> each part is divided into 'acts', which have specific flower names, so checking those names out would be beneficial and add a whole other layer to the fic when you're done reading! 
> 
> any who, enough of me talking, comments and kudos are appreciated! have fun reading!

_Act 1, Orange Zinnias_

Felix is beyond nervous, he’s terrified. This is his first time in a foreign country where he barely even knows the language. 

Yeah, he knows some, but it’s frighteningly poor when he’s met with the principal of the school who is talking rapid fire at him and his mother. Felix spares a glance over to his mother, who is trying to follow along as best as she can, while Felix had already given up. 

Suddenly, the principal makes a motion, gesturing for the pair to follow him. Felix and his mother scurry out the door after the principal. 

Felix pulls at the collar of his shirt, his tie coming a bit loose. His mother huffs beside him, trying to fix it as they follow after the older man. 

“ _Felix_ ,” She chides, hands working to fix his tie while Felix whines in response. 

“ _Mum, please stop.”_ He begs, eyes flickering around as they pass by students who definitely giggle and whisper about him in a language he still doesn’t quite grasp. 

The principal is going on about something, possibly about the history of the school and how good it was. All Felix could focus on was how uncomfortable he felt when his mother finally sighed and let go of his tie. 

“ _I just want you to make a good first impression on your classmates, that’s all.”_ She explains, looking at him as they walked, “ _I know it’s hard, and you barely know the language, but I promise it’s going to be good for you here._ ”

Felix makes a disagreeing noise in the back of his throat, watching as the principal stops in front of a classroom door. 

“Wait one moment,” The principal says, opening the door and entering the classroom. He comes back later with a boy around his height, bright doe eyes and fluffy black hair. His mouth is heart-shaped, and his smile excited when he sees Felix. 

“Hello! You must be the new transfer student! I’m Han Jisung, I’m in your class so I’ll be helping you out around school.” Jisung, the boy, explained merrily. 

Felix felt some of his anxiety alleviate, feeling it evaporate against Jisung’s friendly demeanour. 

“H-hi, I’m Lee Felix, n-nice to meet you.” He stutters out watching as Jisung smiles even wider. 

“Don’t worry I speak a bit of English too, so I’ll be able to help you out if there’s something you don’t understand.” 

Felix breathed a sigh of relief, nodding at Jisung. 

“Well, now that that’s settled, class begins soon, so I’ll see your mother out.” The principal explained.

Felix nodded, letting his mom kiss him on the head and wave goodbye to him before leaving with the principal. Felix watched his mother go, a sinking feeling in his stomach. Jisung placed a hand on Felix’s shoulder jolting the boy out of his reverie. 

“Come on, I’ll show you where your seat is.” 

“Felix! Wanna have lunch together?” 

Felix looked up to see Jisung come over to his side of the classroom, lunchbox in tow. He sat there for a moment, slowly processing the words, before a slight nod came from him. 

A bright smile came over Jisung’s face, as he beckoned Felix to come with him. Felix cautiously got up from his seat, holding his own lunch in his hands. 

“We’re going to eat outside, near the field,” Jisung explained, as they walked down the hall. 

Felix noticed how some upperclassmen stayed clear of the bright boy, fear almost inscribed on their features. He raised an eyebrow, curious to how such a sweet boy could instill such emotion. 

“You’re an omega too, right?” Jisung asked, as they walked through the school. 

“Yeah, just presented a couple months ago, actually.” Felix said sheepishly. 

Jisung made a surprised noise. 

“That’s late! When’s your birthday?” Jisung asked curiously, head turning to look at Felix. 

“September 15th.”

Jisung whirled around and stopped Felix in his tracks. “Dude, no way! My birthday’s right before yours, September 14th!”

Felix’s eyes widened. “Really?”

Jisung nodded excitedly. 

Conversation ran smoothly from there, albeit with a few hiccups from Felix when he didn't quite know the specific word in Korean for something. But Jisung was patient and kind, a soft smile on his face as he explained things that Felix didn’t quite understand. 

They arrived near the field, Jisung heading straight for a tree on the edge of it. As they got closer, Felix could see another boy, relaxedly leaning up against the tree, arms crossed behind his head for support. 

“Hyung! I brought someone with me, he’s the new transfer student! He came all the way from Australia, isn’t that cool?!”

Felix watched as Jisung bounded up to the older boy, practically vibrating with how happy he was. The boy just slowly opened his eyes, a fond smile appearing over his features. Upon closer inspection, Felix could feel the aura emanating from the older boy, revealing him to be an alpha.

The dots suddenly connected, and Felix realized that the older boy was the reason for the other students to be so fearful of Jisung. Perhaps he was a bit overprotective…?

Nervously, Felix sat down beside Jisung and bowed his head in greeting. 

“Hi, I’m Lee Felix, it’s nice to meet you.” He greeted the older boy. 

The older boy sat up, a friendly smile on his lips. 

“Same here, I’m Seo Changbin, I see Jisung has already trapped you in his grimy little fingers.”

Jisung squawked, hitting Changbin on the arm with his hand. 

“Hyunggg!” He whined, lips protruding in a pout, “Principal Kim asked me to look after him, he said he trusted me because I’m such a nice student!” 

Mockingly, Changbin raises his eyebrows at Jisung. “You sure it wasn’t because you’re a little troublemaker and he wanted you to do something productive?”

Jisung huffed, crossing his arms. “Hyung, I’m not you.”

Changbin just laughed at Jisung, a small chuckle that was full of fondness for the younger boy. 

Felix watched their interaction quietly, jealous of how much Changbin seemed to love Jisung. He wished that someone would love him like that…

“You said you’re from Australia, right?” Changbin asked, digging through his bag of chips. 

Felix swallowed his bit of sandwich. “Yeah, we moved here because of my Dad’s job.”

 _And for other reasons..._ Felix thought sourly, but didn’t voice his complaints. 

“You should come with us, after school.” Changbin said, looking away from Jisung who’s cheeks were full of food. 

Jisung nodded as he swallowed, “Yeah! It’d be great if you met Chan-hyung!” 

Felix gulped. “I guess, I don’t know…”

“You don’t have to if you’re not comfortable,” Jisung said softly, looking at Felix with a reassuring look. 

Felix chewed on his bottom lip for a second before shrugging. “Sure, I’ll come along.”

Jisung cheered, Changbin smiling at Jisung’s enthusiasm and Felix’s answer. 

They met Changbin at the gate to the school, Felix typing away furiously on his phone. 

**felix: i made friends with the kid who’s showing me around, we’re going out somewhere, is that cool?**

**mom <3: Of course! Have fun! Just be home before 6 for dinner, okay? **

**felix: okay, seeya later**

“All ready to go?” Changbin asked when they drew near, bag slung over his shoulder. 

Felix pocketed his phone in his blazer, nodding as he did so.

“All right then,” Changbin said, “Let’s go.” 

The trio headed off down the street, chatting as they did so. They took a bus there, that led them all the way to a small scruffy little building. 

Felix looked around, commiting the surroundings to memory. He watched as Changbin produced a key from his pocket, going up to the door and unlocking it. 

Hesitantly, Felix trailed after them, looking around. They were in a small little foyer, with a long hallway right in front of them. The three went down the hallway, before stopping at the third door. 

Changbin opened the door, and Felix peered over the other’s shoulder. It was a music studio, with a sound booth on the right side of the room. A man sat at the mixer, laptop open and hands fiddling with things. His head bopped to the beat of the music playing on his headphones, unaware of the three. 

“Chan-hyung, you working on a song?” Jisung inquired, running over to said person, bag swinging from his hand. Jisung took the seat next to Chan, turning the laptop screen towards him. 

“Wait a minute, I’m not done!” Chan said exasperated, as Jisung’s eyes ran over the screen. 

Changbin ambled in, greeting the other as he did so.  
“I see genius never sleeps, have you been here since your last class?” Changbin asked, setting his bag down on the couch behind them. 

Chan turned around in his chair to face Changbin. “And have you decided to confess to Jisung yet?” 

Changbin made a motion with his hands, looking over at Jisung who had Chan’s headphones over his ears. He made a sigh of relief when he saw that the younger hadn't heard them.

“You’re lucky,” Changbin hissed. Chan just laughed, before noticing Felix standing off to the side. 

“Ah, yeah, this is Felix, he’s a transfer student in Jisung’s class. Surprisingly, he’s also from Australia.” Changbin explained, watching the interest on Chan’s face grow as he heard where the boy was from.

“You’re from Australia? _Where from?_ ” 

Felix blinked at the sudden change in languages, noticing the accent that the older boy had. 

“ _Uh, Sydney? I just moved here a couple weeks ago…_ ”

“ _Same! I came here when I was 12, my parents wanted a change of scenery._ ”

Felix blinked, slowly becoming comfortable with the smiling, dimpled boy. 

“ _I’m sure you’ve been having culture shock since you came here, if you need anything, I’m here.”_

Chan finished off with a big, friendly smile, Felix’s insides warming at the sight. 

That was how he met Bang Chan.

“You two are disgusting.” 

Felix sat across from Jisung and Changbin at a table in a cafe near campus. Jisung had his head resting on Changbin’s shoulder, whose arm was around him as they sat in the booth. 

Jisung stuck his tongue out at Felix. “You’re just jealous because Chan hasn’t gotten the guts to confess yet.” 

Felix glared back, he knew Jisung was just teasing, but he couldn’t help but feel jealous of the couple. They’d been together for at least two months, and were sickeningly adorable, much to the rest of the group’s chagrin. Felix slumped further in his seat, watching as Changbin whispered something into Jisung’s ear causing him to giggle. 

He thought about Chan, who, he knew, definitely had feelings for him. It wasn’t hard to see, and despite what people thought, he wasn’t that dense. It had taken a couple years, but soon Felix noticed that Chan treated him differently than everyone else in their friend group. Chan was more protective of Felix, even with his alpha nature, and he was always so attentive when it came to him. Felix had heard countless times where Chan had been talking to someone else, and he’d gone on about something Felix had said or did, instead. 

It flattered Felix, knowing that Chan was as smitten with him as he was with the older boy. He just wasn’t sure why they’d been dancing around each other for _years_ . Felix had thought that they’d get together before Jisung and Changbin. Hell, Changbin had once said he’d die before telling Jisung he loved him, and look where they were now, cuddling in a coffee shop and making everyone else feel _so_ single.

Especially Felix, who made a face when Changbin stole a kiss from Jisung, who smiled happily into it. 

“Please have mercy on us single people please,” Minho said as he approached the table, Hyunjin following him.

Changbin without missing a beat, flipped Minho the middle finger as he kissed Jisung. 

Minho gave them a faux disgusted look as he sat down, Hyunjin doing the same. 

“Have they been like this since you got here?” Hyunjin asked, smiling comfortingly at Felix who shifted over so Hyunjin could scoot his chair closer to the table. 

“Yes, it’s been literal hell, please help.” Felix pleaded, looking at Hyunjin with big eyes. The older beta laughed, rubbing Felix’s back soothingly. His facial expression changed in an instant when he sensed how down the other was feeling. 

“What’s the matter? You seem a bit sour,” Hyunjin stated, sitting up and facing the younger omega. 

Felix sighed, “I guess I’m just a little jealous, that’s all.” 

Hyunjin nodded. “Makes sense, I know you and Chan have been dancing around each other for as long as those two have.”

“It just doesn’t make sense!” Felix exclaimed suddenly, his impatience seeping through his words, “How come we haven’t gotten anywhere since those two got together, you’d think that it would at least trigger something.” 

Felix slumped in his seat after his outburst, arms crossed as he pouted. Hyunjin patted him on the arm, thinking as he did so. 

“Maybe Chan is scared? I’m not entirely sure, he’s never told me, but maybe he’s hesitant to mess up what you have now?” Hyunjin surmised, looking up at the ceiling in thought. 

“I guess,” Felix moped, bottom lip jutting out. 

Hyunjin laughed, “Look, I’d give it a bit more time before Chan gets the courage to confess, or, maybe you could make the first move? It would probably take the burden off both of you, too.” 

Felix exhaled, a heavy breath that moved his bangs up. Maybe he could make the first move? Prompt Chan into realizing that the stalemate they were at was hurting them more than he thought? 

His thoughts were interrupted when the rest of the group entered the cafe, Chan at the back of the trio, cajoling Seungmin and Jeongin into the establishment. 

Felix felt his heart jump into his throat, much to his dismay. He was trying to be angry dammit! Why did Chan have to look so unfairly good with his newly dyed dark brown hair? He huffed, thinking back to how a couple a weeks ago he had dyed his hair a bright red, bringing in a slew of jokes about how he resembled the little mermaid. 

“Hey, Lix,” Chan greeted him, taking the seat beside him as the two youngest squished themselves onto the booth where Changbin and Jisung were. Changbin made a face as Jeongin parked himself right next to the older, Seungmin following suite. 

Felix smiled weakly in response, trying to figure out how he was going to act normal around the other after the revelation that Hyunjin had just given him. Chan didn’t say anything about his lacklustre response, but just raised his eyebrow in question. He just waved the other off, looking up at the cafe menu, now that everyone was here. 

“God, Felix is right, you too are gross,” Hyunjin said, nose scrunching up in disgust as Jisung was practically in Changbin’s lap now. 

Jisung raised his arms wildly, “There’s only so much room in this booth! Seungmin and Jeonginnie are practically pushing me off the edge here!”

Hyunjin raised his eyebrow disbelievingly, arms crossed as he looked at Jisung who grew even more frustrated. 

“Likely story,” Hyunjin said. 

Jisung squawked, getting into a fight with Hyunjin across the table. 

“Babe, relax,” Changbin sighed, placing his hands on Jisung’s hips to stop him from lunging across the table at Hyunjin. 

Jisung huffed, leaning back and crossing his arms. 

“He started it,” He muttered under his breath. 

Changbin just shook his head, pulling Jisung off his lap and onto the booth seat. He stood up, leaning over a bit to talk to Jisung. 

“What do you want?” Changbin asked, watching as a smile appeared on Jisung’s face. The thought of free food was always a good incentive to get his boyfriend to behave. 

“A mocha! Ooh, and a piece of cheesecake too please!” Jisung rambled off, eyes lit up. 

“One mocha and a piece of cheesecake, got it.” Changbin affirmed, as he walked away. 

Jisung turned around to the table with a bright smile on his face. 

“What?” He asked noticing the looks his packmates were giving him. 

“God, he’s so whipped for you.” Minho said with a curl of his lip, faux disgust spread across his face. 

“He’s been whipped for Jisung for the past 7 years,” Felix exposed, watching as Jisung turned a bright pink at the words.

“Come on, stop teasing them, be nice, they’re happy, so we should be happy,” Chan reprimanded the group, watching as the others backed down and changed the subject. 

“Anyways,” Minho said, a sudden glint in his eyes as he spoke, “I heard from a little birdie that Felix here was asked out by Sejun, that other music production major? Tell us a little bit about that, would ya Felix?”

Felix balked, as seven pairs of eyes suddenly turned on him, one pair a little too intense for his liking. 

He chuckled nervously. He’d forgotten about that... 

“Ah, yeah, Sejun-hyung did ask me out, but I said no-”

“You said no?!” Hyunjin exclaimed, pushing over Minho to get right in his friend’s face. “Why would you say no, Sejun-hyung’s like the nicest, most popular, most attractive guy on campus! What, did he like come on to you or somethin’?” 

At Hyunjin’s words a small little growl permeated the air. Felix’s eyes flickered over to Chan who was studiously looking at the menu now, no trace of anger or jealousy on his face. 

“What? No, Sejun-hyung was the perfect gentleman, I just said I was flattered but wasn't interested, as I already have someone I like…” Felix’s words petered out near the end, as he slouched further in his seat, the admission making him feel embarrassed. 

Hyunjin slyly raised his eyebrows at Felix’s words, Minho’s face breaking out into a blinding smile. 

“Oh? I see we’re still on about _that_ person, huh?” Minho asked, resting his head in his hands as he leaned closer to Felix.

Felix balked at the words, eye flickering around nervously. 

“Um, yeah?” He squeaked out, looking at Minho and silently cursing him out for mentioning that little bit of information that got him into this mess. 

“I don’t know, maybe you should have said yes,” Minho said faux innocently, “I mean, that person hasn’t made any progress on their side, you’ve been kinda doing everything yourself, doesn’t the person even like you back as much as you like-?”

A loud screech was heard throughout the cafe. 

Changbin stopped at the edge of the table, Jisung’s order in both of his hands as he stared at the situation. The cafe quieted, all aware of the energy drop in the room. Felix tensed, as did the others, the powerful and angry aura emanating from their leader suffocating. Chan was standing silently, face blank, as he regarded Minho. His chair was pushed far back, the source of the painful screech. Jisung backed himself further into the booth, whimpering as he did so, the tension causing him to seek a place to hide. Felix fought the urge to cower, as he looked at Chan with worry. 

Changbin slowly lowered the coffee and cheesecake onto the table. 

“Hyung-” Changbin began, but Chan just waved him off. 

“I have assignments I need to finish, I’ll see you guys later, okay?”

With that, Chan turned quickly on his heel and exited the cafe. The group stared at each other, all feeling varying degrees of shame. 

“The fuck did you guys do?” Changbin asked, arms crossed as he looked at the table with a disappointed glare. 

“It was my fault, I shouldn’t have mentioned Sejun. I’m sorry Felix,” Hyunjin apologized, looking at Felix ashamed. “I thought it would give him a gentle nudge in the right direction, I guess I was wrong,” 

“Look, if we’re being honest, it was me, I’m the one that implied Chan didn’t like Felix back as much as he did,” Minho sighed, “It was petty of me, I’m just worried about you two. Just like I was worried about Changbin and Jisung, I’m worried that one of you will get tired of waiting, and finally move on.” 

“Yeah,” Seungmin chimed in, sitting up as he did so, “You and Chan would make a great couple, we just don’t see why it’s taking this long to get there, ya know?”

Felix sighed, “Trust me, I don’t know either.” 

He looked around at his friend’s worried faces, before getting up from the table. 

“I’m going to see if Chan-hyung’s okay, seeya guys later.”

He waved at the table as he left, his friends giving him their goodbyes. 

Felix walked out of the cafe, hands shoved in the pockets of his jacket to fight away the cold. He looked around for a bit, cursing to himself when he realized Chan was probably long gone, until he spotted a familiar beanie sitting over on a bench in the park across the street. 

He crossed at the lights, jogging quickly over to the other and stopping just a few feet away from the park bench. Felix approached the other slowly, sensing no trace of the anger that was there before, just solemn self-pity in its place.

“Hyung?” He asked tentatively, as he made it to the corner of the bench. “Are you okay?” 

Chan looked at Felix, a small smile on his face. “Yeah, I’m fine, just stressed, is all.” 

Felix nodded unconvinced, frame shivering in his big black coat. His hood was pulled up around his head, cheeks and nose bright red from the cold. Chan noticed Felix shivering and immediately started to fret over the younger. 

“Jesus, Lix, you’re freezing,” He exclaimed, placing his own hands against Felix’s cheeks. 

Chan’s hands were somehow still warm, causing Felix to become even redder, if possible. 

“Let’s get you out of the cold, huh?” Chan wrapped an arm around Felix’s waist, pulling the boy against him. 

“O-okay.” Felix stuttered, passing it off as his teeth chattering and not the way his breath hitched as his heart pounded rapidly against the inside of his chest at the gesture. 

  
  


_Act 2, Orange Tulips_

Felix sat in Chan’s dorm with a cup of hot chocolate in his hands. He watched from the couch as Chan reappeared with a few blankets in his arms and laid them over Felix. 

He moved his arms out of the way, Chan wrapping one of the blankets around Felix’s shoulders, while he placed the other one across his lap. Chan smiled warmly at Felix when he was all cozy on the couch. Felix hid his blush by bringing the cup up to his lips, taking a small sip of the warm, liquid chocolate. Chan sat beside Felix on the couch, arms resting on his knees and hands clasped together. 

Chan looked pensive, as if he was trying to say something, but couldn’t quite figure out how to come out right and say it. Felix set his cup down on the coffee table, turning to face Chan, when he spoke.

“You know, you should’ve said yes,” Chan said, looking up at Felix with sad eyes. 

Felix scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion, before realization dawned on him. He gaped at Chan like fish, feeling like he’d been punched in the gut, the wind knocked right out of him. There was a small pit of anger forming in his stomach but he stamped it down in order to respond.

“I’m sorry, what?” He choked out, giving Chan an incredulous look.

Chan’s legs started to shake in response, hands now tightly clasped together as he carefully said his next words.  
“You should’ve said yes, to Sejun, he’s a great guy I have a couple of classes with him and he’d make you happy-” He was cut off when Felix extracted himself from the mound of blankets, a hurt look passing across his face. 

“But I don’t like him, I like _you_ , Chan, why is that so hard to understand?” He exclaimed, face flushed red and tears starting to brim in his eyes. 

Chan sat there, looking at Felix with a myriad of emotions across his face as Felix exploded all the pain and heartache he’d been experiencing. 

“I’ve been waiting, for so long! And all we've been doing is just dancing around each other for the past 5 years! What do you want from me Chan? Do you even like me as much as I like you-” Felix gasped, as Chan suddenly stood up and faced Felix. 

“I do! God Felix, I’m so in love with you,” Chan said, voice high with emotion. 

Felix sniffled, his heart breaking as he said these few words. 

“Well, it sure doesn’t look like it sometimes.” He choked out, tears falling down in rivulets on his cheeks. 

He took one last look at Chan’s shocked face, before turning on his heel and grabbing his coat. His tears started to fall faster, arm coming up to furiously wipe at them. 

“Felix, wait-” Chan started, but Felix had already walked out of the apartment, door slamming behind him. 

Felix walked quickly down the hallway of the dorm, ignoring the calls of his name. He made it to the elevator, jabbing at the buttons. When it came he strode in watching as the doors closed on Chan’s form running down the hall towards him. When the doors closed and the elevator started to go down, he broke.

Felix crumpled to the ground, arms over his head as he sobbed. Why couldn’t they just have done things the easy way? Why'd things have to be so convoluted and hard? Felix felt his breath stutter in his chest, gross sobs echoing around him in the elevator. When he heard it beep for the first floor, he quickly got up and wiped at his face, eyes rimmed a furious red. 

He walked out the elevator, limbs numb and eyes stinging with more tears. Felix pushed at the front doors weakly, the cold air assaulting his sensitive throat, closing and aching at the sensation. He plodded along the sidewalk, his only aim being to get back to his own dorm building, crawl under the covers of his bed, and cry some more.

Felix felt the cold freeze the wetness of his cheeks, and the leftover tears in the corners of his eyes. He sneezed, sniffling again. Rubbing his hands together for warmth he shoved them in his coat pockets, hood pulled up around his head again. 

“I’m cold.” He whimpered, slowly walking down the sidewalk and feeling his heart freeze bit by bit. 

“Hyung, what are you doing?” Felix asked, laid flat out on the green grass.

The sky was a beautiful, bright blue, soft, white clouds dotting the whole expanse. They were currently in a park, Felix having flopped onto the ground when they had arrived. Jisung was fooling around on the kid’s play structure, Changbin having been roped in to his antics. Chan sat with his back against a tree, just inches away from where Felix had deemed acceptable to lay down.

The sun’s rays filtered through the canopy of leaves above, soft streams of warmth hitting Felix’s face. He opened his eyes when he had posed that question to Chan, the sun’s warmth making him sleepy. Yet the constant rustling from his companion had cut short of whatever nap he had been planning to take. He craned his neck to look at the other, who smiled sheepishly back. 

“Sorry, Lix,” Chan replied back, showing the notebook to the younger omega as explanation, “I just got inspired.”

Felix hummed, wanting to close his eyes and fall back into a peaceful doze, but curiosity gnawed at his stomach, and he hoisted himself up. He scooched closer to the alpha, resting his chin on the other’s broad shoulder and looked at what he was writing. 

He only got a few words, before Chan covered the page, embarrassed. 

Felix wrinkled his nose looking at Chan. 

“Hyung, why’d you cover it?” He whined, flopping against the older boy. 

A bright flush painted Chan’s pale skin, unnoticed by Felix. Chan cleared his throat, head looking for an excuse. 

“It’s rough work, I’m not done and it’s just random nonsense anyways.” Chan fumbled with his words as he spoke, Felix raising his eyebrow in disbelief. 

“You’ve never had a problem with me looking at rough lyrics before,” He stated, eyes staring curiously at Chan.

Chan sighed, before a cheeky smile crossed his face. 

“You’re a little brat, you know that?” He quipped, hand coming up to pull at Felix’s cheek. 

“Hyunggg!” Felix groaned, batting at the playful hands. 

Felix rolled his eyes, seemingly annoyed with the other’s coddling behaviour, but fondness shone through in them. They’re pulled out of their bubble, by Jisung, who’s waving at them erratically from the top of the kid’s play structure. Changbin stands below him, a fond smile on his lips, before he looks over at the two. 

“Bet I can make it there faster than you,” Chan proposes, watching as Felix’s eyebrows quirk up playfully.

“Oh, it’s on!” Felix says, pushing himself up off the ground and bolting in the direction of the playground. Chan makes a surprised noise behind him, before taking off after the other. 

Chan’s notebook falls from his lap, it falling open on the page he had been writing on. 

_I wonder if you know, how your freckles dot your face,_

_Like the stars in the sky, and the way you shine, just like the sun itself,_

_I wonder if you know, just how much I love you, but even if you don’t,_

_It’s better this way._

_Act 3, Orange Roses_

Felix sniffled, hiding under a mountain of blankets when he heard the door to the dorm open. 

“Felix? Are you home?” Jisung’s voice rings out, the soft tinkling of his keys bouncing throughout the dorm. 

He hears Jisung walk through the dorm, before the footsteps come down the hallway to their rooms. They stop at his door, Jisung opening it and peering in. 

“Felix? Are you okay? What happened with Chan?” He asked, slowly walking into the room.

Jisung sat at the edge of the bed, pulling at the blankets until Felix’s face was uncovered. The other omega gasped, seeing the prominent tear tracks on Felix’s cheeks and the angry red rimming his eyes. 

“Why are you crying, what happened?!” Jisung exclaimed softly, scooting closer to the other and pulling him up to lean against his body. 

“We-we had a fight,” Felix sniffled, more tears forming in his eyes as he thought back to what happened. “He said I should’ve said yes to Sejun-hyung, that he’d make me happy, but that’s not what I want.” 

Felix felt his face crumple again, a desperate sob echoing from his lips. Jisung stared in shock, slowly digesting the words. 

“Chan-hyung said that? He really did? I can’t believe he would say that to you!” Jisung said puzzled, confused by the other’s erratic and unexplainable behaviour. 

“It doesn’t make sense, Felix, he adores you! Why would he suggest that?”

Felix made a gurgling sound in the back of his throat, Jisung cooing softly at his best friend and patting him soothingly on the back. They sat there, Felix quietly getting the last of the tears out of his system. 

When he had finally stopped, he spoke. 

“I said he didn’t love me just as much as I loved him,” He croaked out, eyes dead. 

Jisung turned his head to look at Felix, raising the other up so that he was sitting up instead. Jisung furrowed his eyebrows, struggling to speak. He felt for Felix, he had been there before, although his and Changbin’s fight had been on a different topic. He couldn’t understand, why would Chan say that? Did he really think himself unworthy of being with Felix?

“Felix, why would you say that?” Jisung asked curiously, trying to figure out his friend’s reasoning. 

“I was just angry, and upset that he would suggest someone else, and suggest that he wasn’t good enough for me,” Felix murmured, suddenly feeling ashamed of himself. “I just wanted us to finally expose our feelings for each other and, I don't know.”

Jisung hummed, nodding as he listened to Felix’s words. He remembers back then, when Felix had come to South Korea, how reserved and docile he’d been. He’d been a shell of the self he was now, broken and tired. 

Felix had been quite the late bloomer, only presenting when he had turned 16. It was quite unusual, and had made him the subject of ferocious bullying back in Australia. It didn’t help when some boys had exposed Felix for being gay, making him come out forcefully, when he hadn’t wanted to. The bullying had only increased, his classmates calling him vulgar names, especially when he had finally presented as an omega. 

That had been the main reason Felix had moved from Sydney to Seoul, his father’s job was just an excuse to move there quicker. It had taken a while for him to open up, and even then it hadn’t been Jisung or Changbin that had broken his shell. It had been Chan. 

Chan had somehow gotten him to open up, and caused him to bloom into the person he was today. Felix owed a lot to Chan, but that wasn’t the basis of his love for Chan. It was his demeanour, his kindness, his personality that had drawn him, as well as the others, to him. 

But just as Chan was a bright light for Felix; the younger boy was the sun and the stars in the sky to the older. 

Chan had never really had crushes, they were all fleeting attractions, flings that didn’t last long. No one really seemed to stick, until Felix came along. Though it had taken gentle prodding and assurance from him, Felix had begun to shine like a jewel, perfectly polished and cut. Felix stuck to him with his bright and sunny personality, quirks and flaws galore, but he was perfect to Chan. 

But Chan? He was less so. 

How could he be so deserving of this bright omega, who had seen nothing but darkness in his past? Was Chan really worthy of him, despite all his flaws and misgivings? 

Chan sighed, leaning his head back against the couch. He hadn’t moved from his place on the couch, after he had tried to run after Felix who hadn’t so much as looked back at him when he left. The anger and anguish and pain that Felix had been feeling the whole time, all because of him, made Chan feel like a monster. Had he really done the right thing? Pushing the other away, but unintentionally pulling him close?

What the fuck was he thinking? Let alone doing? 

He groaned, running his hands across his face. He could still see Felix’s face behind his eyelids, the hurt, the offence painted across his face. It haunted him. He really was undeserving of him now, wasn’t he? 

Chan was brought out of his self-loathing when the door to the dorm and in came Changbin. Chan stood up from the couch, knowing that he most likely knew about his fight with Felix from Jisung. The words were on the tip of his tongue, ‘Is he okay?’, but were knocked out of his head by a violent punch to his jaw from Changbin. 

Chan stumbled back a bit, before falling onto the floor. He looked up in surprise and looked at his terrifyingly calm looking roommate. The only clear indication that Changbin was pissed, was the way his jaw was clenched, and his hands were balled into tight fists. Changbin exhaled heavily, before speaking. 

“Are you fucking outta your mind?” Changbin growled, eyes flashing red as he looked down at his pack leader. “What happened to the guy who picked me up off the street and threw himself into a fight when he didn’t even know me? Huh? What happened to the guy who told me to get over myself and confess? What happened to the guy who told me that wasting my life away and bottling up my feelings was only going to end badly, huh?” 

Changbin stared at Chan, chest heaving, waiting for an answer but receiving nothing. 

Changbin scoffed, “You’re trying to pull the same shit I did with Jisung, I can’t believe it.” 

Chan felt himself grow angry, finally rising to his feet, eyes glowing red. 

“Like you’re one to fucking talk.” Chan snarled, causing Changbin to whip his head back towards him. 

Changbin sneered. “Actually, I am. Because I did what you did and repented for it. I bled for it, I pitied and loathed myself, thinking I wasn’t good enough for him. But someone showed me how wrong I was, but now he’s too hard headed to take his own advice.” 

Chan made to punch Changbin, his pride as an alpha having taken too much of a beating today, having snapped. But Changbin just caught his fist like it was nothing, before landing another blow on Chan’s jaw. Chan fell to the floor, disoriented and defeated. 

He felt shame well up in his throat, as well as the blood that coated his gums and teeth. He laid on his back, a few stray tears falling down his cheeks. 

Changbin looked down at him, before speaking. “Take your own advice for once, and stop martyring yourself, it's okay to be human once in awhile, trust me, I know.” 

With that, Changbin turned on his heel and left the dorm, the door closing behind him like a gunshot. 

  
  


_Act 3, Orange Roses_

Felix hadn’t seen the other in a week. Guilt and anger still prevalent in his system, but now they were mellow and weak, slightly acidic in his veins and bitter to taste. He was more tired, having used up all his energy in the early half of the week being angry and crying, ashamed and guilty. Now, he was empty, running on nothing but coffee and energy drinks. He hadn’t had a good night’s sleep since then. Felix was returning to what he once was and couldn’t stand it. 

He sighed, resting his head on his hand as he sat in the cafe the pack frequented. Nobody had seen Chan in a week, either. In that time, Changbin had become de facto head alpha, making sure that the pack was running smoothly. Right now, Felix sat with his thoughts, lonely and distraught. 

He was waiting for the others, and slightly perked up when Minho and Seungmin entered the cafe. Seungmin smiled comfortingly at the other, eyebrows pinching together in concern when he saw how haggard the omega. 

“You look like shit,” Minho said bluntly, taking the seat across from him. 

Seungmin smacked his arm, before sitting down next to Felix and putting an arm around him in comfort.

“Minho-hyung, really?” Seungmin said tiredly.

Minho gave them a look, “I’m just pointing out what everyone else is thinking.”

Seungmin sighed, shaking his head before turning to Felix. 

“How are you?” He asked, watching as Felix shrugged weakly in response.

“Just peachy,” Felix muttered, trying his best to not let his mood weigh the other’s down. 

The two looked at each other as Felix stared out the window despondent. 

“If it makes you feel any better, this whole thing is technically Minho-hyung’s fault cause he pissed Chan-hyung off-” Seungmin rattled off before being cut off sharply with a glare from Minho.

Seungmin’s mouth closed with a snap, with him slowly sliding down his chair. The three sat in silence, unsure of how to bring things back to the way they were when Hyunjin and Jeongin walked in. 

“Wow, this party’s pretty gloomy, who died?” Hyunjin chirped, watching as Minho and Seungmin pinned him with a hard look. 

Hyunjin gulped, raising his hands placatingly as he sat down. 

“Alright, no jokes,” He murmured, sitting in his chair beside Minho. 

It was fine, since Felix wasn’t really listening, too absorbed in the flurry of activity outside. He let the others talk, his ears faintly picking up Jisung and Changbin arriving as well. Felix continued to zone out, eyes blankly watching the people passing by the cafe window when something caught his attention. 

Right across the street, stood Chan. He stood facing the cafe, his back to the park, eyes fixed on Felix who felt his breath catch in his throat. Chan looked paler than ever, black beanie fixed low on his head, covering his ears and most of his bangs. His eyes were dark and empty, bags prominent under them. There was a mask underneath his chin, black, just like the rest of his attire. 

Without a second thought, Felix rose from his seat abruptly, startling his packmates. They all looked at him in surprise and worry, words on the tip of their tongues. Felix bolted from the table, stumbling as he exited the cafe to his friends confused calls of his name. He ran to the lights, feet impatiently tapping against the sidewalk until the light turned. He ran down the cross walk dodging other pedestrians as he made it to the park. 

Felix stopped, breath heavy as he looked to where Chan had been standing not a few moments prior. It was empty. Had he just imagined it? 

Just as Felix was beginning to lose hope, he saw a familiar picture. 

On a park bench, sat Chan. 

Felix slowly and hesitantly made his way towards him. It was like deja vu, the same moment repeating itself, Felix cautious, and Chan guarded. He sat in the same position as before. Head down, hands clasped and arms resting on his legs. 

Felix stopped in front of the alpha, breath caught in his throat. He struggled to form words, unable to voice what had been on his mind the past week. 

_‘I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it, I still love you,’_

But the words were caught in his throat and all he could do was listen as Chan began to speak. 

_“_ I’m sorry,” He began, voice rough and thick like he hadn’t spoken in days, “I was an asshole. I thought I was doing the right thing, which wasn’t, as Changbin so eloquently put it.”

Chan laughed, looking up at Felix finally. Felix’s heart clenched at how tired he looked. His omega whined, urging him to close the gap and give the comfort his alpha seeked. But his human side urged him to wait. There were still words that needed to be said. That needed to be revealed.

“I shouldn’t have said that. I shouldn’t have suggested that some other guy was good for you, knowing full well that you felt the same as I did.” Chan stopped, seeming to fight with himself internally, before looking Felix in the eyes. 

“Felix, I am _so_ in love with you it makes me do stupid things and I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you. You are my sun, my stars, and everything between you’re the one who keeps me grounded. I’ve loved you since you came to my first show. I’ve loved you since I watched you dance at the uni’s performing arts showcase. I’ve loved you since the day you walked into our old studio.” Chan let out a heavy breath at all the words, his chest feeling lighter after saying all that had been cooped up in his mind for years and years. 

He stood there, heart deflating each second as Felix stared at him. Chan dropped his head, apologies on the tip of his tongue when he heard a quiet sniffle. Felix was quietly crying, hands coming up to stop the flow of tears from his eyes to no avail. 

“ _Y-you’re so stupid, Christopher.”_ He sobbed, deep voice gravelly and wet. _“The stupidest alpha on the planet.”_

Chan stared at the other dumbly, unsure of why the other was crying. Felix sniffled again, before hitting the other on the chest. Chan let him, and expected to be hit more, but was met with a face full of soft, red locks. He smelled of strawberries and cherries and all things summer. Chan wrapped his arms around the other, happy to be able to embrace the other like this again. 

Felix finally stopped crying, hiccuping as he leaned back from Chan. He cupped Chan’s face in his hands, only for the other to hiss at his touch. Felix looked at him confusedly, before removing the mask around his chin and gasping at the yellowish and blue bruise that was prevalent.

“Yeah, that was all Binnie there,” Chan chuckled, wincing as Felix’s fingers floated over the bruise. “I deserved it though, I was being a bit of a douche.”

Felix raised his eyebrows. “A bit? Hyung you were a colossal dickhead.” 

Chan pouted, trying his best puppy eyes on the younger who only scoffed in response. 

“You’re gonna have to try harder than that to win me back over,” Felix remarked, watching as Chan’s eyes dimmed, but then brightened at his words. 

Chan pulled Felix back to his arms, who went willingly. 

“That won’t be too hard, I think.” 

_Act 4, Orange Gerbera Daisies_

_1 month later…_

Felix sat across from Changbin and Jisung. He watched the two, lip curled in disgust. 

“Do you ever get sick of each other?” Felix asked, watching as Jisung looked up from his phone, Changbin’s arm around his shoulder. 

“No?” Jisung answered, voice lilting at the end of the word. 

Changbin chuckled, pressing a kiss to the top of Jisung’s head who just smiled and returned to whatever he was doing on his phone. 

“Don’t worry, Lix, I’m sure loverboy won’t be that long.” Changbin said offhandedly. 

Felix flushed, kicking Changbin underneath the table who only laughed in response to the weak kick. He pouted, slouching in his seat as he waited. He busied himself with looking out the window, lips set in a permanent frown, when he heard the cafe door open. His head whipped around, eye’s lighting up when he saw Chan. 

“Hello, _darling_ ,” Chan greeted Felix, kissing his cheek as he took a seat beside him. 

Felix felt a goofy smile grace his face, his cheeks painted pink at Chan’s gesture. He felt two pairs of eyes on him and turned to find Jisung and Changbin staring at him. Jisung’s lip was curled in disgust, while Changbin was just looking at him blankly, as if he wasn’t sure if he was seeing what he was seeing.

“And you said we’re gross, what about you two?” Jisung mumbled, sinking further in his chair and snuggling against Changbin’s chest more.

Again, Felix stuck his tongue out at Jisung, feeling a little more than petty. Chan laughed beside him, ruffling his hair and calling him ‘cute’. Felix swatted at the other’s hands in mock annoyance, his happiness from the attention bleeding through the expression. Chan stopped his teasing when the rest of the pack approached the table and squeezed themselves into the booth and table. 

And all was right in the world. 

Felix smiled, swinging his and Chan’s conjoined hands as they strolled through the park. He looked beside him to see Chan smiling. 

“What are you smiling about?” Felix asked, looking around the park. 

Chan chuckled before answering. “Nothing much, just you.” 

Felix made a face before punching him in the arm lightly.

“Gross, that’s so cheesy!” Felix said with a giggle, watching as a bigger grin broke out on Chan’s face. 

It became quiet for a moment, comfortable silence overtaking them before Chan spoke again. 

“You know, I’m glad you gave me another chance.”

Felix looked at Chan, stopping and giving him a soft look. 

“Everyone deserves a second chance, especially when they know they’ve done wrong.” Felix said, looking down at their hands again. 

“I love you,” Chan said, watching as Felix looked up with a sparkle in his eyes at the words. “I know I don’t really say it much, but I do love you.”

Felix cupped Chan’s face in his free hand.

“You don’t have to say I love you for me to know, I can just tell by your actions, its okay, not all love needs to be proclaimed for it to be true.”

Chan smiled, leaning in and pressing his lips against Felix’s. Felix sighed, leaning into the other’s touch with glee, glad that they had finally come to their happy ending.

He was finally warm.

**Author's Note:**

> hope the ending wasn't too rushed, it kinda got away from me in act two and suddenly was A LOT more angstier than i was intending, especially with the flowers I used and their meanings. 
> 
> for those who don't know me, here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/f1nnsfables) and my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/Finnoola)! 
> 
> have a lovely day, night or evening, and seeya next time! xo


End file.
